User talk:Tuudug
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wave Mode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RonBWL (talk) 12:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Promotion As discussed on the CF Wikia FB page, I'm making you a Patroller here on the site. Let's hope that you can contribute more to CFW. RonBWL (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Thanks. Tuudug (talk) 15:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) As Ron said, you're a patroller here. Nice job though! I'm really thank you for your report about a user that made many spams in this wiki. I've already block him for 2 weeks, if he didn't want to change his behavior and made an apology for us. Nevertheless, I must block him for a year. Regards, (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 10:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you! Tuudug (talk) 06:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) My talk area You may leave any questions here! Tuudug (talk) 13:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) About the warning, I think it is better to you to not put the "!" picture at everyone page. Since they (and me) haven't do anything wrong, "!" picture can make us disappointed. Please remove the "!" for 0 mistake users. Just use it to the users who have do wrong thing and must be warned. Just use the warning box, without "!". Thanks.Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 13:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok. -Tuudug (talk) 13:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you have 0 warnings, you can remove the template. Tuudug (talk) 13:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but it is better to do not put the template for 0 warning user. It makes their page looks bad. Can the template become removed? Or at least delete the "!" sign, so it just become information, not a big caution. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 08:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, kinda sad to see such a huge WARNING thread on my page, especially considering I'm a Forum Moderator for CrossFire Europe, this will not make myself trustworthy. Please remove this as there is no need to add this before someone has been warned before. In this case I ask you to do so in case you consider this illegal. Thank you. CF Levano (talk) 13:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) As i said above, everyone with 0 warnings can remove the template. Tuudug (talk) 08:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) CF Levano is hacking http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ6T-ptxNkw ;) Since I rarely play on EU, i don't even know his IGN, so this evidence is pretty useless. However, if you got his confirm his IGN, i could remove him from the list. And. You have received 1 warning. Don't forget to put your signature using four tildes in talk page. Tuudug (talk) 10:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Tuudug, I think you have made mistake at your own page, at wiki goals. The 4th goal is 100 edits, not 1000 edits. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 02:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Lol, thank you =D Tuudug (talk) 03:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask what happened to "CF Levano"? Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Nah, just some kind of demonic idiot blamed him. Tuudug (talk) 06:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, could you modify the Patroller template? It says to talk to you, not to me even though it's on my page. :D However, will I still be added to the Stafflist for the Patroller position? :D Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 21:14, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Can you teach me how to use wikia template? I found more articles in need of expansion, http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/C4_Fast_Defuse and http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Kriss_Super_V-Red_Crystal Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 07:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Just add " " on the top of the page. Tuudug (talk) 07:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC)